


Good Morning.

by Scottish_Jackalope



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Teasing, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scottish_Jackalope/pseuds/Scottish_Jackalope
Summary: Rhett wakes Link up early in the morning.





	Good Morning.

The sun broke through the thin curtains. It was early morning and not a descent time to be awake. The light beams shone through the small cracks in the curtains waking Rhett gently up from his sleep.

His eyes slowly opened to see the time, he sighed. He turned on to his other side to see the beautiful, small naked man still fast asleep despite the sun. The duvet rested across his waist leaving his tanned skin out in the open. He was softly snoring causing a smile to spread across Rhett's face. He looked so peaceful.

Rhett considered going back to sleep, he could easily fall back asleep but he felt so restless. The day was so pretty already, the sun was bright and it was getting warm; good job they slept naked.

Rhett smiled and bit his lip at the naughty thoughts that quickly came to mind. He carefully moved forward and placed a gentle hand on Links hip, earning a weak groan and a push up into the touch. Rhett smiled and moved closer so that he was spooning the smaller man. Link snuggled back into the large frame of his boyfriend, he was still lightly asleep.

A smile spread across Rhett's face and he hummed as he ran a hand around Links chest, tucking it tightly under him. Link let out another groan and woke up. He slowly turned as much as he could and looked at Rhett, before he grunted "What time is it?". Rhett smiled, but it was blurry causing Link to reach over to his bedside table to get his glasses. He clumsily put them on and stared at Rhett.

The sun was too bright and he struggled to adjust to it. Rhett purred softly before rubbing his nose along Links neck. He let out a whine and tried to move away, "I'm tired, Rhett.". This only earned a gentle kiss on his neck making him let out a quiet moan. He rolled back over in an attempt to go back to sleep. The glasses were thrown back on the table with a little bit more aggression then he had intended to as a slight warning but Rhett continued anyway. Link whined and pushed his elbow back, jabbing the larger mans chest. However, it only earned a deep chuckle before rough bites.

Link tried to move away but the strong arm around him kept him still. Rhett growled "You want it really." he slowly moved his other hand down to the smaller mans erect cock, he smiled. Link let out a soft laugh before turning around and whispering "I'm tired.".  
Rhett gave a playful tug earning a quick gasp before he softly spoke "You don't have to do a thing, baby.". Link moaned and pushed back. It was usually easy to get Link aroused. Rhett kissed his cheek as he led his head back on the cool pillow, he reached over and found a bottle of lube.

He clumsily struggled to get some out with one hand. He smiled as he felt the slickness move between his fingers. Link was fairly relaxed so Rhett's middle finger easily pushed in earning a gasp and a moan. He pushed back making it go deeper. Rhett let out a deep chuckle before whispering "You changed your mind.". Link let out a grunt before stopping his thrusting. Rhett added a second finger as he felt his smaller boyfriend sulk. The sudden stretching feeling, as he scissored his fingers, caused Link to moan and push back. Link whined weakly "Fuck me.". Rhett smiled and kissed his neck softly as he prepared himself. making sure to be quick.

The kisses trailed to his tense shoulders, making them relax under the soft touch. Link tensed back up as he felt the blunt head of Rhett push against his opening. He gasped at the sudden force of Rhett pushing in. They moaned as he pushed past the tight ring of muscles. Link moved away slightly from the pain. He panted before biting his lip and moving back.

Rhett moaned and rubbed his hands gently up the heaving back. It helped Link relax so that it stopped hurting as much. His eyes were gently closed as Rhett began to slowly move in and out. It was a difficult position to move in but the tightness from Links legs resting closed together was quickly dragging Rhett to the edge. Link moaned as he began to repeatedly hit the sweet spot. Link felt Rhett's hand begin to wander around on his chest, gently pulling at the hair before running feather light fingers across to his nipple. He smiled as he heard a loud moan and subtle jolt away from the rub of his fingers on one of his nipples, Link was so sensitive and he loved it.

Rhett continued to tease making Link slightly squirm. He was getting close to the edge and so found Rhett's hand that had been constantly teasing his chest. He forced it to his neglected manhood. Rhett smiled at the demanding gesture but soon moaned as he felt the ring tense as he began to gently stroke.

Link began to weakly chant "Rhett.. Rhett.. fuck.. R-Rhett...". This earned a smile from the large man. He groaned as he felt himself spill inside of Link, earning a shiver from the man before his hand was covered in a sticky substance. He smiled and lazily pulled out. He led on his back, slowly recovering. Link rolled over and kissed Rhett deeply before resting on his chest. Rhett softly whispered "Good morning.". Link giggled and hummed "Good night.".

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading <3  
> You can find my tumblr at: take-me-to-scottish-christmas :)


End file.
